This application is directed towards obtaining support to partially fund the biennial conference of the International Mosaic Down Syndrome Association (IMDSA). The meeting, Building Bridges for Down Syndrome, is being held from July 10-12th, 2009, in Sharonville, OH, a suburb of Cincinnati, OH. The main organizers include Kristen Lipscomb Sund, IMDSA's Research Chairperson, Kristy Colvin, IMDSA's President, Brandy Hellard, IMDSA's Fundraising Chairperson, and Sally Kennedy Tilow, the Down Syndrome Association of Greater Cincinnati (DSAGC) liaison. Key professional consultants include Colleen Jackson-Cook, PhD, the key scientific advisor, and Phil Mattheis, MD, the key clinical advisor. The main goal of the conference is to bring together families, healthcare providers, educators, and researchers to discuss the latest topics in the Down syndrome (Ds)/mosaic Down syndrome (mDs) community with the goal of facilitating progress in treatment, medical management, and research on these conditions. The conference is intended for the whole family and individuals with Ds/mDs are encouraged to attend to learn practical life skills that will aid in their transition to healthy, independent lives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application outlines a conference on the topic of Down syndrome (Ds), one of the most common genetic birth defects, and mosaic Down syndrome (mDs), a condition that can be studied to learn more about Down syndrome. The conference applies practical information to help families struggling with a diagnosis of Ds/mDs and incorporates expert research to promote progress in understanding and treatment of the condition.